Secret
by Renneremi
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka jika seorang Draco Malfoy mendaratkan cinta pertamanya justru kepada orang yang dibencinya. Ia mencintai Granger sejak lama dan cintanya selama bertahun-tahun tersimpan menjadi rahasia kecil di hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

**J.K. Rowling is the Owner of Harry Potter**

**I dont have anything just the story line, everything is belong to -The One and Only- J.K. Rowling**

**Just a simple story about my favorite pair in Harry Potter**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's the story Begin!**

**Chapter 1**

Tatapan angkuh pria yang sering dijuluki Pangeran Slytherin membuat beberapa orang menyingkir dari jalan di koridor. Kepala Draco Malfoy terangkat ke atas dengan seringai yang ia banggakan. Sebelah kanan dan kirinya sudah berdiri dua pria idiot yang bahkan tak tahu dimana letak otaknya berada. Crabe di sisi kanan dan Goyle di sisi kiri. Alasan klasik Draco masih mau berdampingan dengan dua orang idiot ini bukan karena kegunaan mereka dengan badan besar mereka tapi karena keluarga Malfoy dan kedua keluarga dua orang teman tak bergunanya itu mempunyai hubungan yang cukup dekat.

Saat ini ia sedang berjalan di koridor menuju ke Aula besar. Sarapan Pagi. Rutinitas yang selalu di lakukan di asrama Hogwarts, sesuatu dalam satu hari yang paling ia tunggu. Ada hal yang sangat indah yang pasti akan ada di Aula, seseorang dengan wajah paling bersinar di antara banyak orang bermuka dua. Oh, apakah seorang cassanova seperti Malfoy bisa jatuh cinta? Ya, tentu saja. Biarpun ia sering bermain dengan banyak gadis tapi dari dulu hatinya selalu tertuju pada gadis itu. Tapi walaupun ia sangat menyukai gadis itu, lingkaran takdir membuat Draco tak bisa memiliki gadis itu. Gadis itu terlarang! Begitulah kata Ayahnya, kata kakeknya, kata kakek buyutnya. Draco bahkan tak boleh memimpikan gadis itu menjadi miliknya, itu sangat dilarang. Rahasia kecil ini tak Draco biarkan diketahui orang, ia tak mau Ayah yang selalu dibanggakannya akan kecewa melihat sang anak jatuh ke dalam pelukan darah kotor yang mengalir di tubuh gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya cinta terpendamnya, toh, ia yakin setelah keluar dari Hogwarts satu tahun lagi, ia akan melupakan gadis itu, menjalin hubungan serius dengan gadis yang berdarah sama dengannya, dan takkan pernah mengingat masa suram sekolahnya yang selalu diisi dengan senyuman gadis itu.

Hermione Granger tertawa sambil membekap mulutnya. Langkah Draco terhenti di tangga terakhir. Ia terpana dengan pemandangan itu. Gadis yang disukainya sebelah pihak itu sedang tertawa bersama dengan dua orang teman tak bergunanya. Potter dan Weasley. Si anak kepala pitak dengan noda di dahinya yang sering dibilang "Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup", Draco tak suka dengan tingkah sombong Potter yang selalu dipuja karena insiden kecil yang juga menorehkan noda di kepala pitak anak itu. Draco ingat sekali ia pernah menurunkan derajatnya dengan mengajak orang itu berteman dengannya dan apa yang ia dapat? Ia ditolak mentah-mentah seperti sampah.

Dan si rambut merah dari keluar miskin klan Weasley. Sungguh, apakah mereka bertiga sedang membentuk kelompok para pecundang? Lihat saja mereka, darah lumpur, darah pengkhianat, dan orang paling tak berguna.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Goyle yang kepalanya sedang celingak-celinguk mengitari Aula.

Draco tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk kembali berjalan. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, ia benci dengan hatinya sendiri. Ia senang melihat kehadiran gadis itu tapi di saat bersamaan ia benci karena ia tahu kalau gadis itu berdarah kotor.

"Kenapa lama sekali datangnya, Drake?" Tanya Pansy yang langsung mengapitkan tangannya ke tangan Draco dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di tangan Draco saat Draco baru saja menempati kursinya di meja Slytherin.

Ia benci dengan Pansy. Sungguh! Gadis yang tak mempunyai harga diri, tak mempunyai otak, dan tak ada kejelasan mengapa sampai dilahirkan ke dunia. Tapi, Pansy adalah orang terdekatnya selain Crabbe dan Goyle. Setidaknya Pansy mempunyai kegunaan sedikit dari pada dua teman idiotnya. Pansy bisa memuaskannya di ranjang.

Hubungannya dan Pansy tidak jelas. Ia tak menganggap Pansy kekasihnya tapi ia akui kalau gadis itu sangat mempesona bermain di ranjang.

"Lihat itu! Si Darah Lumpur idiot sedang tertawa dengan dua orang kawan tak bergunanya. Apa coba yang mereka tertawakan? Hal-hal seperti si raksaksa Hagrid berjalan dengan High-heels?" Gurau Pansy yang masih melekatkan kepalanya di tangan Draco.

Bukan sekali dua kali Pansy mengejek Granger, bahkan rata-rata semua yang diucapkan Pansy terdengar masuk akal. Tapi tetap saja, Draco geram mendengar nama gadis yang disukainya diejek oleh orang lain. Hanya dia yang boleh memanggil Granger dengan sebutan Darah Lumpur, itupun untuk menyadarkan dia kalau darah mereka berbeda. Dia darah murni dan tentu saja ia tak boleh mencoreng darah yang selalu dijaga turun-temurun oleh leluhurnya.

"Mungkin." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Draco. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Pansy.

Selama sarapan sesekali mata Draco menatap Granger. Ia melihat Granger terus tertawa bersama sahabatnya seakan dunia sangat berpihak padanya. Demi Tuhan, setiap hari melihat gadis itu ia makin sadar kalau ia semakin mencintai gadis itu. Apakah ia harus pindah sekolah supaya merasionalkan pikirannya yang sudah rusak? Ke Dumstrang mungkin.

"Drake, kau tidak mendengar ucapanku?"

Ucapan apa? Memang Pansy tadi bertanya?

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" Tanya Pansy lagi, inilah yang paling Draco benci dari Pansy. Mulut Pansy tak bisa tenang bahkan hanya untuk satu detik. Dia terlalu banyak berbicara. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau sedang melihat Granger?"

Draco mengalihkan matanya dan menatap Pansy, tatapan mata tajam yang penuh dengan ketidaksukaan. Buta sekali Pansy kalau tidak melihat cahaya kebencian yang menyala di mata Draco. "Bukan urusanmu. Dan bisakah kau diam untuk sejenak?"

Ucapan dingin Draco direspon dengan cukup baik oleh Pansy. Ia mendadak bungkam dan hanya berbicara pada orang lain. Draco juga tidak menatap ke arah depannya lagi, tempat meja Griffindor. Ia tak mau memancing kecurigaan orang-orang, ia tak mau orang-orang bisa melihat tatapan kehangatan yang ia tujuan ke meja di seberang sana. Sekali lagi, ia tak mau mempermalukan nama keluarganya.

Hermione berjalan tergesa-gesa. Tiga buku besar ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia sudah betul-betul telat masuk kelas. Tadi ia terlalu asyik membaca di perpustakaan dan melupakan bahwa ia mempunyai kelas penting hari itu. Kelas Transfigurasi, pasti Profesor McGonnagal akan kecewa melihat ia datang terlambat. Bodoh sekali dia! Coba saja tadi ia mengiyakan ajakan Harry dan Ron untuk menunggu di Ruang rekreasi. Pasti dialah orang pertama yang mengingatkan mereka untuk bergegas sepuluh menit sebelum jam dimulai dan menjadi orang pertama yang tiba di kelas-seperti biasanya. Tapi, tadi ia mendadak ingin ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku untuk bacaan ringannya sebelum tidur dan entah ada angin apa, ia malah duduk di kursi perpustakaan dan mulai membaca bukunya hingga lupa waktu.

"Ah!" Jerit Hermione begitu buku yang dipegangnya berjatuhan di lantai koridor.

Hermione mendelik kesal pada orang yang sudah jelas sengaja menyenggol bahunya. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Tanya Hermione yang kini memungut buku-buku perpustakaan itu.

"Apa mauku Granger? Bukankah kau sudah tahu apa mauku dari dulu? Aku ingin dunia sihir tidak mempunyai penghuni menjijikan sepertimu, darah lumpur."

Darah Hermione sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, ia mengepalkan tangannya siap untuk meninju hidung orang brengsek itu sampai patah. Kalau ia sangat membencinya kenapa ia selalu datang menganggunya? Kenapa tak dijauhinya saja dirinya?

"Kau ingin aku menghilang dari dunia sihir? Jangan harap! Kau terlalu berpikiran sempit. Otakmu sudah dicuci oleh keluargamu. Ingat prinsip utama dalam dunia sihir-oh ayahmu yang bekerja di kementrian pasti tahu, bukan? Biar aku ingatkan kembali kalau kau lupa atau kau belum tahu, Ingat kedudukan Muggle dan Penyihir dalam dunia sihir sudah sama derajatnya."

"Sama Granger? Cih, kalimat itu tentu saja sudah mencoreng klan keluarga penyihir tulen. Ingat, tempat asalmu bukan disini, kau hanya orang asing yang datang ke tempat ini. Kau berasal dari dunia muggle bukan dari dunia sihir dan sudah seharusnya kau tinggal di tempat kau berasal bukan di tempat suci ini."

"Aku memang keturunan Muggle Malfoy tapi ingatkan aku jika aku salah, bahkan aku mempunyai kemampuan sihir yang jauh lebih baik dari para darah murni sepertimu."

"Kau-"

"Apa aku salah? Mari kita lihat bukti, kau hanya urutan ketiga dalam siswa terbaik di Horgwart selama lima tahun berturut-turut. Urutan pertama aku dan urutan kedua Harry. Benar bukan? Bahkan darah muggle dan darah campuran saja bisa ada di atas darah murni. Kau butuh perjuangan ekstra untuk menyaingi kita berdua, Malfoy."

Seringai yang paling Hermione benci muncul di bibir Malfoy,"Prestasi sekolah tidak akan bisa merubah takdirmu sebagai darah lumpur."

Hermione makin mengepalkan tangannya, ia tahu perbincangan ini takkan selesai dengan cepat. Ia harus mengakhiri obrolan tak bermutu ini, ia sudah dikejar waktu! Ia tak mau membuat guru yang paling disukainya kecewa atas keteledorannya pada waktu.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku rasa aku tak mau membuang waktu berhargaku untuk membalas ucapan tak berpendidikan sepertimu, Mr. Malfoy sang darah murni idiot yang tak berguna."

Hermione langsung bergegas dari tempatnya, setengah berlari. Ia tak mempedulikan suara ejekan yang terdengar di belakangnya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa orang itu selalu menganggunya? Apa ia tak mempunyai pekerjaan lain yang lebih berguna?

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat tadi?"Tanya Harry saat jam Transfigurasi sudah selesai.

Hermione menghela napas panjang, ia memasukkan peralatannya dalam tas sekolahnya. "Panjang ceritanya."

"Oh ayolah, Hermione. Kau bahkan bisa bercerita satu hari penuh tanpa jeda. Jadi apa yang membuat orang yang kutahu sangat menghargai waktu bisa terlambat masuk ke kelas Transfigurasi?" Kali ini Ron yang bertanya.

Hermione berjalan keluar kelas dengan tiga buku pinjaman di tangannya dan diapit oleh Harry dan Ron. Ia sebetulnya malas menceritakan kejadian memuakan tadi, mengingat keteledorannya, mengingat wajah Malfoy, kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan pria tak berperasaan ini tapi dua temannya ini memaksanya bercerita. Selama ini merekalah orang-orang yang paling sering mendengar curahan hatinya, dan tak ada salahnya kembali membagi kenangan buruk itu pada mereka.

"Malfoy? Lagi?" Harry menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin bercampur cemas.

"Kenapa dia selalu menganggumu? Apa dia tak bisa mencari orang lain untuk sasaran ejekannya selain kau Hermione? Maaf, tapi bukan hanya kau yang berdarah muggle disini. Kenapa dia terus menganggu kita?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya ke atas,"Tahukah kau, Ron. Pertanyaanmu sama seperti pertanyaanku."

Harry tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, mukanya serius sekali. Jarang sekali Hermione melihat mimik itu di wajah Harry, ketegangan bercampur ketakutan. "Ada apa Harry?"

"Aku curiga satu hal. Ah tapi mungkin itu cuma perasaanku saja. Lupakan."

"Hal apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Hermione. Bisakah kita kembali berjalan agar sampai ke Aula lebih cepat. Aku betul-betul lapar saat ini."

Mereka kembali berjalan, sesekali Hermione melihat wajah Harry yang masih diselimuti ketakutan. Apa yang sebenarnya ditakutkan Harry?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR, please?**

Ini adalah FF pertama buatanku setelah bertahun-tahun berkecimpung dalam dunia per-fanfic-an Harry Potter. Jujur ide cerita ini betul-betul kebetulan, maaf ya kalau ceritanya nggak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Aku lagi nantang diri aku sendiri buat nulis FF karena aku pengen banget bisa nyelesaiin FF, selama ini aku selalu nulis tapi nggak pernah sampai tamat karena mendadak _mood_ buat nulis ilang gitu ajah. Moga aja buat yang ini nasibnya nggak sama kaya cerita-cerita aku sebelumnya yang udah kadarluasa.

Oh ya! Maaf kalau di chapter-chapter depan ceritanya makin ngaco. Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**J.K. Rowling is the Owner of Harry Potter**

**I dont have anything just the story line, everything is belong to -The One and Only- J.K. Rowling**

**Just a simple story about my favorite paired in Harry Potter**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya makasih banget ya udah review Chapter sebelumnya. Chapter satu masih banyak kekurangan dan akan diedit sesegera mungkin.

Makasih banget ya! Ngeliat review kalian buat aku makin semangat ngelanjutin cerita yang dibikin sebelum tidur ini. Hehe

Dan makasih juga buat yang ngebaca cerita ini. Makasih atas waktu yang luangkan untuk membaca fanfic gaje ini. Hehe

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alurnya sedikit diubah. Voldemort sudah mati. Sirius Black masih hidup.**

**Chapter 2**

Draco memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tertidur, sudah dua jam ia berusaha untuk terlelap tapi tidak juga membuahkan hasil. Pikirannya selalu melayang-layang ke wajah Granger. Senyuman Granger, raut kemarahan Granger, bahkan sampai tangis Granger yang paling ia benci. Melihat air mata Granger membuatnya marah apalagi ditambah kenyataan kalau pembuat air mata itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"-_Mudblood."_ Draco ingat pertama kali ia mengucapkan hal itu di tahun pertamanya. Saat itu ia betul-betul kesal dengan sikap Granger yang sangat peduli dengan Potter. Ia ingin mendapatkan hal itu juga dari Granger, tapi bahkan ia rasa memimpikan tangan Granger ada dalam genggamannya saja sudah seperti mengharapkan matahari mempunyai kembaran.

Saat itu Granger menangis dan Draco tak bisa berbuat apapun selain kembali memanas-manasinya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengejek Granger karena apa yang diucapkannya semua adalah kenyataan. Darah Granger kotor.

Awalnya Draco kira ia hanya menyukai Granger sesaat tapi kenyataan berkata lain, semakin ia melihat wajah cantik itu ia tahu kalau rasa cintanya makin berkembang cepat. Ia tak tahu cara mengendalikannya, ia tak tahu cara menghentikannya, semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa peringatan.

Ia akan uring-uringan satu malam jika ia tak berinteraksi dengan Granger walaupun isi percakapan mereka selalu sama, tentang perbedaan kasta. Tapi apa yang mau ia harapkan? Obrolan itu tepat untuknya, obrolan itu pun memperingatinya akan berhenti menyukai orang yang tak seharusnya disukainya.

Apa jadinya kalau ia melawan takdir ini? Apa jadinya kalau ia mendekati Granger sebagai seorang pria yang menyukainya sejak lama? Apa jadinya jika orangtuanya tahu tentang perasaannya? Apa jadinya jika ia membantah orangtuanya dan kabur bersama Granger? Apa jadinya kalau Granger menolaknya? Apakah ia akan gila?

Semua perkiraan-perkiraan itu berkelebat memenuhi pikirannya membuat kepalanya pusing. Oh ayolah, Malfoy! Kau bukan pria cengeng, kau bisa memiliki puluhan wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dari Granger, jauh lebih pintar dari Granger dan pastinya darahnya tak dialiri darah kotor seperti Granger.

Tapi siapa gadis selain Granger yang bisa mengisi hati bekunya? Si mulut besar Pansy? Hell no! Pansy jauh dari kriteria yang ia idamkan, dan bersama Pansy yang ada dipikirannya hanya menjauh dan menyingkir. Ia tak sudi berdekatan dengan gadis agresif tak berotak seperti Pansy. Siapa lagi? Astoria? Si gadis tingkat lima yang tergila-gila padanya? Jika dipikirkan masak-masak setidaknya Astoria berada dua tingkat lebih baik dari Pansy, ia tak banyak bicara, ia tak banyak bergosip, dan yang paling penting kemampuan sihirnya bisa dikategorikan lumayan. Tapi tetap saja Astoria juga tak masuk ke kriterianya, ia memang jauh lebih cantik dari Granger tapi hanya senyuman Granger yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

Dulu ia sempat berpikir tentang masa depan, masa yang akan dilaluinya tanpa Granger. Ia selalu memikirkan kalau ia akan mendapatkan wanita yang seratus kali lebih baik dari Granger tapi sekarang bahkan ia tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari senyum gadis itu. Ia ragu ia bisa melupakan Granger dalam hitungan bulan bahkan tahun. Rasa cintanya ini sudah lekat permanen, tak bisa dengan mudah dilepaskan. Bahkan dadanya sesak jika melihat Granger bersama orang lain. Potter masih menjadi musuh utamanya nomor satu, ia yakin sekali si kepala pitak itu menyimpan perasaan pada Granger. Oh ayolah! Ia tahu sekali tak ada persahabatan antara pria dan wanita.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus melepaskan nama baik keluarganya agar bisa dekat dengan Granger dan menerima semua hukuman terberat dari keluarganya? Ataukah ia harus tetap bertahan dengan cinta menyakitkan ini?

Ia benar-benar akan gila memikirkan itu semua. Selamat Granger, kau sudah membuat seorang Malfoy gila.

OoOoOo

Hermione menatap angkuh orang terakhir yang masuk ke kelas Ramuan, orang itu berjalan sengaja dengan tatapan sombongnya dengan kepala dinaikkan sedikit untuk menunjukkan kastanya. Kalau melihat dari jam Malfoy masuk ke kelas Ramuan yang ada di bawah tanah ini, Malfoy bisa dikatakan terlambat. Dia telat lima menit. Tapi Hermione tak berharap banyak, toh, ia sudah hapal sekali dengan perangai Profesor Snape yang selalu mengagung-agungkan anak-anak dari asramanya.

Profesor Snape menyuruh Malfoy berserta dua orang manusia bertubuh Troll yang setia bersamanya duduk di bangku kosong yang sialnya ada di belakang meja Hermione, Ron, dan Harry. Ia sebetulnya sangat suka pelajaran Ramuan, membuat bahan-bahan yang bisa berkhasiat banyak, mencium aroma rebusan di kualinya, dan melihat warna ramuan di kualinya. Sungguh indah. Ia ingin bersungguh-sungguh dalam pelajaran ini karena ia sudah menemukan minatnya dalam dunia sihir. Selama ini ia seakan tersesat dalam beragam impian yang masuk ke kepalanya tak terkontrol, ia senang semua pelajaran, tapi ia bingung menentukan cita-citanya. Ia terus berpegang teguh pada hapalan dari buku-bukunya melupakan tugasnya sebagai manusia, ia mempunyai banyak mimpi tapi ia tak mempunyai satupun cita-cita hidup.

Satu tahun yang lalu, saat Harry dan Ron asyik mengobrol tentang pekerjaan menyenangkan menjadi Auror, Hermione mendadak tersentak. Bahkan dua sahabatnya saja sudah mempunyai cita-cita. Saat Harry dan Ron bertanya akan jadi apa Hermione setelah lulus, Hermione hanya bungkam. Ia saja tak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Setelah percakapan kecil itu, Hermione mulai memantapkan dirinya pada pelajaran yang paling ia sukai. Transfigurasi. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia jatuh cinta pada pelajaran Ramuan, oke, memang ia jatuh cinta pada semua mata pelajaran. Tapi khusus untuk Ramuan sungguh berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione bisa merasakan keindahan dalam merebus bahan di kuali. Hermione pun langsung memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi Healer-perawat.

"Astaga, kau lihat di depanku? Ada semak belukar yang terbuat dari DNA Mud-blood! Mataku bisa iritasi!" Bisik Malfoy yang suaranya masih bisa terdengar di telinga Hermione.

Hermione memilih diam, ia tak mau bereaksi banyak dalam ruangan ini. Ia sudah tahu dengan jelas bahwa percuma melawan Malfoy di kandang ular, karena sudah bisa dikatakan ia kalah total. Sial sekali dia, lima tahun berturut-turut harus berbagi ruangan di kelas Ramuan bersama Slytherin dan naasnya membawa Malfoy busuk itu.

"Oh lihatlah mataku, Goyle. Apa kau melihat mataku ternodai oleh kehadiran seseorang yang tak seharusnya ada di sini?"

Hermione menahan napasnya, ia mencoba melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kepalan tangan yang kini semakin erat.

Hermione memang tak berbicara tapi dua temannya itu tak bisa menahan kemarahannya. Mereka secara bersamaan menoleh ke belakang, "Tak bisakah kau menutup mulut tak bergunamu, brengsek!" Harry membentak Malfoy, semua kepala terarah padanya.

Hermione ikut menoleh ke belakangnya, Malfoy sedang menyeringai licik. Sungguh, pemandangan yang paling memuakkan. "Harry, tenanglah. Jangan membuat poin asrama kita kembali berkurang."

"Tapi, Mione. Dia memang pantas mendapatkan itu." Ron yang kali ini menjawab, Harry masih menatap Malfoy dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

Profesor Snape mendekat, "Well, well, well. Kalian tentu ingat bukan aturan nomor satu setelah menginjak kelas ini, bukan? Tak boleh ada yang berbicara kecuali jika ditanya oleh guru. Dan kalian tentu sudah tahu apa hukumannya, bukan?"

"Tapi, Profesor mereka yang pertama kali me-"

"Cukup, Ms. Granger. Aku tak butuh alasan. Kesalahan kalian sudah sangat fatal, bahkan Mr. Potter yang terhormat ini bukan hanya berbicara di kelas tapi membentak murid lain dengan tak beralasan. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar nada ancaman dari suaranya, apa kau ingin menjadi preman kecil, Mr. Potter? Hm?"

Kepala Harry menggeleng, dia membalas tatapan tajam dari Profesor Snape dengan sama tajamnya. "Tidak, Profesor." Hermione bahkan bisa merasakan nada marah dalam suara Harry.

"Baguslah. Aku akan mengambil 20 poin masing-masing untuk Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, dan tentunya Ms. Granger. Khusus untuk Mr. Potter akan ditambah detensi setiap sabtu malam, kau diundang secara gratis ke ruanganku."

"Baik, Profesor." Masih ada nada kemarahan dalam suara Harry. Hermione melihat tangan Harry terkepal dengan sangat kuat.

Sudah tertebak bukan? Pasti yang akan diberi hukuman selalu yang tertindas, Hermione benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Profesor Snape. Baiklah, Hermione tahu ia kepala asrama Slytherin dan sudah sepatutnya menjaga kehormatan nama asrama yang sudah dibawanya. Tapi dari kacamata Hermione, Profesor Snape terlalu maniak akan Slytherin. Fanatik. Orangtua Hermione pernah mengatakan seseorang yang terlalu fanatik itu sangat

berbahaya, malah bisa membawa pengaruh buruk. Persis seperti Profesor Snape yang mengajarkan anak-anaknya menjadi manja.

Profesor Snape boleh saja membanggakan anak-anak dari asramanya, tapi dengan sikapnya itu bukannya justru menjerumuskan anak-anak asramanya untuk berlaku semena-mena? Oh, Hermione tentu saja tahu tentang ajaran tingkah sombong dan licik yang sudah turun-temurun dijatuhkan dari Salazar Slytherin. Tapi, apakah peringai buruk tidak bisa diubah dengan adanya perkembangan zaman?

Hermione yakin tentu saja bisa ,hanya saja orang-orang dari Slytherin menutup mata untuk itu semua. Otak mereka sudah terlalu banyak dicuci.

Hermione tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia merasa bersalah sekali. Harry dan Ron sigap sekali membantunya, membuat dirinya merasa canggung. Harry dan Ron bukan hanya sekali dua kali membantunya menghadapi Malfoy, setiap hari mereka selalu ada untuk Hermione. Mereka seperti dua malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menjaganya dari serangan Iblis.

Tangan kiri Hermione memegang tangan kanan Harry, berharap emosi Harry akan reda. Tangan Harry sudah dingin sekali, seberapa kuat tadi Harry mengenggam tangannya?

Hermione memang tak berbuat banyak, tapi setidaknya dengan perilakunya ini tatapan kemarahan Harry berangsur-angsur mulai reda. Bahkan Harry tersenyum kepadanya dengan tangannyalah kini yang digenggam Harry.

"Thanks," Bisiknya dengan suara sangat pelan, bahkan mungkin Ron tak bisa mendengarnya.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Ia tak tahu apa maksud Harry dengan kata itu, yang jelas ia tahu kalau tangannya berada di tangan yang sangat tepat saat ini.

OoOoOoO

Draco Malfoy menahan napas beratnya, tangannya serasa ingin meninju pemuda di hadapannya. Ia butuh menghajar orang yang memegang tangan Granger. Dan apa itu tadi? Granger bahkan tersenyum padanya! Senyuman yang tak pernah sudi hadir untuknya, senyuman yang selalu Draco bayangkan dalam mimpinya, senyuman yang lain. Draco tahu arti senyuman itu lain, Draco tidak bodoh. Tapi sungguh, ia tak mau mengakui kenyataan itu. Granger tak boleh menjadi milik siapapun, Granger itu miliknya!

Ia sudah lama sekali mencintai Granger, ia sudah lama memendam perasaannya ini menjadi bisu. Bahkan ia mencintai Granger sebelum ia menginjakan kakinya di Hogwarts. Sudah lama bukan? Ya, terlalu lama. Draco sekarang paham bahwa mencintai dalam kebisuan itu sangat menyakitkan, melihat gadis pujaannya tersenyum pada pria lain membuat amarahnya berkobar. Sungguh, cinta sudah membuat otaknya tak waras.

Ia ingat dulu awal mula ia mencintai Granger, awal mula ia bertemu dengan gadis yang mempunyai rambut semak. Saat itu ia dan Ibunya sedang berbelanja keerluan sekolah di Diagon Alley, Draco yang tak betah hanya diam di satu tempat akhirnya pergi ke tempat lain.

Di jalan ia bertemu dengan seseorang gadis kecil yang menenteng banyak sekali buku dalam genggamannya, senyum gadis itu seakan menghentikan putaran bumi.

Draco saat itu sadar bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bahkan Draco yang saat itu tak tahu asal-usul gadis itu bisa mengobrol dengannya. Obrolan mereka satu paham. Gadis itu sangat pintar, ia banyak berbicara tapi tidak membuat Draco lelah. Setiap kata dari gadis kecil itu seakan membawa Draco melayang ke dimensi lain.

Tapi kebahagiaan Draco tidak dapat bertahan lama, gadis itu tiba-tiba berbicara sesuatu yang menohok hatinya. Menampar jiwanya. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka ada dunia selain yang aku tempati."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku kelahiran muggle."

Dunia Draco mendadak berhenti, senyum yang sedaritadi mengembang di wajahnya hilang mendadak. Draco tak berkomentar, ia memilih untuk lari dari tempatnya berada. Ia tak mau Ibu dan Ayahnya menangkap basah dirinya sedang mengobrol dengan orang golongan bawah. Golongan asing yang tak sepantasnya ada di dunianya.

Draco memang sangat membenci kenyataan tapi lewat kenyataan itulah yang mengenalkan arti cinta padanya. Cinta yang tak pernah ia lihat dari mata Ayahnya ke Ibunya. Draco bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Granger.

Seandainya pun ada alat pemutar balik waktu dan ia mempunyai kesempatan agar melupakan kenangan tentang Granger, Draco akan menghancurkan itu. Draco akan merusaknya.

Harry Potter kini menjadi penghalang cintanya. Sejak tahun lalu ia sadar bahwa tatapan mata si kepala pitak itu lain ke Granger tapi Draco bisa bernapas lega karena toh Granger tak melihat arti kesungguhan tatapan itu.

Tapi kini, kenyataan lain menghentaknya. Ia betul-betul tak mau mengakui kenyataan itu tapi otaknya terus bermain pada tatapan Granger beberapa menit lalu. Tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan Potter, tatapan yang sama dengan dirinya sat memandang Granger. Granger sudah jelas mencintai Potter. Tidak ada keraguan soal itu.

Kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai, lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Bagaimana dengan nasib cintanya? Ia tahu bahwa Granger terlarang tapi ia sungguh butuh memilikinya. Ia ingin Granger hanya menjadi miliknya. Persetan dengan nama keluarga, hatinya sudah terlalu lama menjadi pesakitan tak berguna. Pilihan yang ada di tangannya ada dua, dan ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menganggalkan nama keluarga dan mengejar Granger. Ia tak peduli dengan reaksi Ayahnya nanti karena saat itu kebutuhan hatinya jauh lebih penting. Ia tak mau Granger menjadi milik siapapun apalagi jika Granger menjadi milik Potter.

Perihal Granger yang akan sulit untuk didapatkan apalagi ia yakin sekali Granger benci sepenuh hati padanya ingin ia kesampingkan dulu. Fokus utamanya adalah mendekatkan diri ke Granger, melepaskan topeng busuk yang selalu hadir di depan gadis itu. Ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Granger mungkin takkan suka, tapi ia memegang prinsip bahwa wanita itu senang didekati. Semakin banyak ia mendekati Granger, kesempatan ia memiliki Granger semakin besar.

Jadi, sekarang. Ia harus ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nama yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya selama 16 tahun ini. Selamat tinggal, Malfoy!

Ia juga yakin sekali akan dicoret namanya dalam daftar silsilah keluarga murni. Tapi peduli apa dia? Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanya Granger. Semua hal selain Granger hanya akan menjadi kegelapan di tengah cahaya Granger. Ia sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Tapi sekali lagi, peduli apa dia? Status darah tidak penting lagipula ia masih normal dengan mencintai seorang manusia, bukan seorang hantu, raksaksa, manusia serigala, atau vampir. Granger masih masuk ke dalam golongan manusia normal.

OoOoOoO

Harry menutup memandang ke sekeliling perpustakaan, suasananya sangat hening, dan hanya ada beberapa manusia yang menginjakkan kakinya di akhir pekan ini, melewati kehangatan matahari yang tersaji di luar sana.

Hermione Granger saat ini sedang memfokuskan diri pada buku yang tergeletak manis di meja bundar yang sudah disediakan perpustakaan, tentu saja Hermione tak tahu ada seorang pria yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau terlihat serius sekali."

Hermione agak tersentak mendengar suara Harry, ia mendongakan matanya dan langsung tersenyum menatap Harry,"Kau tahu kau hampir membuat jantungku lepas!"

"Salah sendiri kau hanya fokus pada bukumu itu."

"Harry, kita itu siswa. Dan tugas siswa nomor satu adalah belajar. Jadi, aku hanya menjalankan tugas wajib yang memang sudah sepatutnya dilakukan oleh pelajar."

"Tapi tidak dengan mengurung diri di perpustakaan dan mengabaikan sinar matahari di luar. Hermione jarang sekali ada matahari di langit kota ini, dan kau malah sibuk dengan buku-bukumu? Oh, ayolah!"

Hermione menutup bukunya, tangannya kini terlipat di bawah dadanya, alisnya terangkat satu,"Oke, jadi sekarang apa maumu?"

Harry mengetukan jari telunjuk kanannya di bawah dagu, "Hmm... Bagaiman kalau kita jalan-jalan di sekitar danau?"

"Untuk?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya,"Hanya untuk menikmati musim semi yang akan menghadirkan musim panas."

"Oke, baiklah. Tapi kemana Ron?"

"Dia sedang sibuk berdebat dengan Dean soal keunggulan Sepak Bola dan Quiditch." Kata Harry yang sejujurnya bohong. Ia jujur tak tahu ada dimana Ron saat ini tapi ia sungguh tak ingin bertemu Ron saat ini, setidaknya tidak dengan Hermione di sisinya. Ia hanya ingin berdua dengan Hermione. Menyampaikan sesuatu yang selama setahun ini ia simpan rapi dalam kotak pandora di hatinya.

Pepatah tidak ada persahabatan antara pria dan wanita sungguh bekerja untuknya. Ia mencintai Hermione.

Hermione bukan hanya sebagai sahabatnya, Hermione lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Hermione yang selalu ada untuknya membuat Harry luluh. Hanya Hermione yang mengerti jalan pikirannya. Tentu saja Ron juga mengerti tapi Hermione-lah yang lebih peka.

Selama ini Harry selalu menjadi sorotan dimana-mana."Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup", itulah julukan yang hampir digunakan semua orang ketika melihat dirinya. Ia tak menyukai julukan itu sama sekali karena julukan itu mengingatkannya kembali pada malam dimana orangtuanya bersedia mati untuk melindunginya. Semua orang menatap Harry dengan pandangan kagum, Harry tak tahu maksud kekaguman mereka. Ia tak berbuat apa-apa waktu itu, orangtuanyalah yang melawan Voldemort. Sudah seharusnya orang yang mereka kagumi itu bukan dia tapi orangtuanya.

Bersyukurlah dia memiliki sahabat seperti Ron dan Hermione, sahabat yang selalu ada di sampingnya, sahabat yang tak mempedulikan anggapan orang-orang tentang tittlenya sebagai anak-yang-terkenal. Hermione dan Ron setia ada di sampingnya, membangun mental Harry menjadi seperti saat ini.

Jujur setahun yang lalu saat ia sadar akan perasaannya pada Hermione ia takut akan satu hal, ia takut kalau Hermione akan menjauh. Ia tak mau kehilangan sahabatnya. Makanya, ia menyembunyikan perasaan ini rapat-rapat. Tapi kemudian, saat kembali melihat Hermione di tahun keenamnya ini, Harry yakin akan perasaannya. Apalagi setelah ia menceritakan keluh kesah perasaannya pada bapak baptisnya-Sirius Black, Harry makin memantapkan hatinya untuk bicara terus terang dengan Hermione.

Sirius bilang kalau Harry mengulur-ulur waktu untuk bilang yang sebenarnya pada Hermione, dia harus menerima risiko Hermione akan bersama pria lain.

Dan beberpa minggu yang lalu, Harry sadar bahwa bukan hanya dia yang menykai Hermione. Draco Malfoy juga! Harry tak tahu bagaimana cara kerja Malfoy sampai bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang yang selalu dihinanya, tapi Harry tahu dengan persis tingkah Malfoy yang menganggu Hermione itu adalah bentuk interaksi yang hanya dapat Malfoy miliki. Mulut Malfoy terus mengejek Hermione tapi matanya menunjukkan sorot lain, sorot yang selama ini selalu ia tunjukkan pada Hermione.

Boleh saja Malfoy menyukai Hermione tapi yang jelas Harry tahu kalau sampai dunia kiamat pun, Hermione takkan sudi menerima Malfoy.

Tapi seharusnya ia berterima kasih pada Malfoy, berkat Malfoy-lah dia memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Hermione.

Jalan Hermione tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, tempat Harry berdiri. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyanya tetap dengan senyuman manisnya.

Harry menarik napasnya panjang-panjang. Sesulit inikah rasanya menyatakan perasaan cinta? Ia merasa berada di tengah-tengah antara jalur kematian dan kehidupan.

"Hermione," Akhirnya Harry bisa berkata, ia juga langsung mengambil kedua tangan Hermione. Tangan yang lembut dan ingin selalu ia genggam.

"Harry ap-"

"Aku ingin bicara jujur. Aku... Aku..."

"Aku apa Harry? " Oh Hermione, kenapa dia bisa tertawa di situasi seperti ini?

"Aku suka padamu."


End file.
